Second Look
by justgivemeanewusernameplease
Summary: Barry Allen had acquired a new habit. Whether it was good or bad depended entirely on who you asked. [Olivarry or whatever he heck it's called]


Take it from the one and only Barry Allen.

Never hit the snooze button more than 15 times. Even if you can run at the speed of sound.

Barry let out a grunt as the stair railing jammed into his bare side, digging in deep to the ribs. He was too tired to register the pain shooting up and down his side that he was almost positive was there, so he kept stumbling down the stairs, trying to button his pants before reaching the kitchen (he was pretty sure Joe was gone, but hey, you never know).

Joe was already long gone, and had left a fresh pot of coffee and a note saying that Barry was on his own at the station, as he was on a stakeout. Barry read it quickly as he poured a cup of coffee and shoved it in the microwave. He smashed some buttons, threw the sticky note away and zoomed back up the stairs to find a sweatshirt.

He would have had a shirt on already, but Cisco was a child when it came to fire.

Barry tore through his room like a tornado, coming up empty handed. Well, he did find the hoodie Oliver left behind- _cough-stole-cough_ , but he wasn't entirely sure if he should wear it. Oliver always gave him either the 'I will murder you Barry Allen' glare or 'I'm going to fuck you senseless when you get home' look whenever he wore one of Oliver's sweatshirts (the man was running dangerously low on that particular garment).

Not that Barry minded the second look, but he really didn't want to risk the first.

Barry bit his lip, toying with the soft fabric (God why was it so soft?) as the ding of the microwave floated up the stairs. He needed to get going now, or he was really going to be late, and the overly large hoodie was fuzzy and warm and smelt like pine trees and sea salt and grease and Oliver.

Barry threw the hoodie on, rushed down the stairs to grab his coffee (contrary to popular belief, he took his coffee black. Oliver was the one who added all the cream and sugar), snagged his bag from the couch and took off, death glare be damned (normally he wouldn't be questioning wearing his boyfriends sweatshirts, but he had the uncanny feeling that Oliver would be at the station today).

Barry did managed to run to the station at a relativity normal pace (he even sent a text to Cisco that he had better have a brand new STAR labs sweater ready when he dropped by), and when he ran through the doors of his lab he collided smack dab with a rather toned and familiar chest.

Arms caught him before he fell, and when he looked up there was the one and only Oliver Queen, giving him a lazy smile while his blue eyes laughed. "Barry."

"Oliver!" Barry quickly stood up, grinning at the (not so) surprise arrival of his boyfriend. "What brings you here?"

"I had some business in town and thought I'd stop by." He then raised an eyebrow when he noticed what his younger lover was wearing. "Is that my-?"

"And they just let you in?" Barry cut him off, not quite ready to hand over the sweatshirt just yet (he was betting strongly on the famous Arrow death glare). "And are you really here for business?" Half the time Oliver showed up unexpectedly and said it was for business reasons, it wasn't for business reasons.

"Actually I came in from the window." Oliver rolled his eyes, taking a seat in one of Barry's many swivel chairs while Barry went about the room, grabbing files and bagged evidence from previous crimes. "Of course they let me in. And yes, I am here for business. I'm working on a negation of a deal with one of your other labs before someone else takes it." Olive explained slowly, causing Barry to glare at him with skepticism. "Now, is that my sweatshirt?"

Barry looked down at said sweatshirt and then back at Oliver as he placed his growing stack of files on the desk. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

And there was the glare.

"Barry-"

"Oh come on!" Barry pouted, setting his armful of files and evidence down, the overlarge sleeves flapping pointlessly as he put his arms back by his side. "I really like this one."

"You say that about every single one." Oliver wanted to be annoyed with him, but he found that increasingly hard to do with Barry looking so pitiful in the overlarge sweatshirt (he was practically swimming in the thing). "And I have maybe 2 good ones left."

"…what if I gave you the other ones back?"

Oliver paused. It was a tempting offer (because no matter how much he got annoyed at Barry for taking his sweatshirts, he really did like seeing him in them), but- "What happened to your STAR labs one?"

"Cisco." Was the only response Barry gave.

Oliver really wanted to say no, but oh god he was giving him that look-but he really-"…You promise?"

And people said Oliver wasn't soft.

"When do I ever break my promises?" Barry asked, a smirk spreading across his lips.

Oliver frowned, and then turned to leave the lab. When he was halfway out the door he turned back around, locking his blue eyes with Barry's emerald. "8. be ready."

And Barry could help but grin, because _there was that second look_.


End file.
